1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lower limb protecting air bag which is folded and stored in front of an occupant seated in a seat and, when inflation gas is supplied therein, is inflated to cover the front of the lower limbs of the occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known a lower limb protecting air bag structured to inflate with its two right and left sides projected backward (for example, see JP-A-H05-208653 and JP-A-2008-126974), and an air bag structured to inflate with the two right and left sides and horizontal-direction central side thereof projected backward (for example, see JP-A-2008-265660).
In the lower limb protecting air bag disclosed in JP-A-H05-208653, an air bag itself is structured to inflate three-dimensionally, the two right and left sides are projected backward, and the horizontal-direction central side is recessed relatively.
In the lower limb protecting air bag of JP-A-2008-265660 as well, an air bag itself is structured to inflate three-dimensionally, the two right and left sides and horizontal-direction central sides thereof are projected backward, and a portion intervening between such projecting areas is recessed relatively.
Further, in the lower limb protecting air bag of JP-A-2008-126974, an air bag has a bag-like shape formed by connecting together the outer peripheral edges of its occupant side wall part to be disposed on the occupant side in inflation completion and its vehicle body side wall part to be disposed on the vehicle body side in inflation completion; and, within the air bag, there is arranged a tether for connecting together an occupant side wall and a vehicle body side wall, and the horizontal-direction two end sides in inflation completion are projected backward by the tether.
However, in the lower limb protecting air bags of JP-A-H05-208653 and JP-A-2008-265660, the peripheral edges of a base fabric for forming the air bag must be connected together three-dimensionally, and thus it is not easy to manufacture the air bag. Also, in the lower limb protecting air bag of the JP-A-2008-126974, since the outer shape of the air bag is restricted such that, the two right and left end sides of the air bag in inflation completion are directed backward by the tether disposed within the air bag in inflation completion, it is difficult to restrict the two right and left end sides so as to direct backward greatly.